Movie Night
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Green decides to get playful with Red while Leaf sleeps next to them. GreenxRed and GreenxRedxLeaf.


Just a short little something I whipped up in one night. All of my one-shots lately are long stories that take so long to finish, and I wanted to just write something short, quick, and smutty.

...

Movie night was always sacred between Red, Green, and Leaf. Ever since the three teens moved in together, their hormones got the better of them consistently. Every day it would be the same story, and nobody really questioned it anymore. Red would come home to find Leaf on her knees in front of the recliner with Green's cock in her mouth. Leaf would wake up in the morning and find one of the boys bent over the bathroom counter, a morning routine gone awry. Green would go pick up the pizza because it was a block away and they charged five dollars for delivery, and when he was back Leaf would be half-dressed in Red's lap.

Their relationship hadn't been the easiest thing to work out, but they were all seventeen and the one thing that clicked perfectly for them was sex. Movie night was meant to temper that a little bit, a night where they stayed up and watched movies together, platonically They'd cuddle and nuzzle, sure, but there were no handjobs or quickies while someone went to the bathroom.

Until that night. Leaf had fallen asleep after a long day of training, resting her head on Red's leg as she snored gently. He sat there, stroking her hair gently, running his fingers through its softness and rubbing her scalp as he went. The movie had been a lot more boring than expected, so neither waking boy paid it too much mind. Red's was firmly and comfortably grounded in devising strategies, up until Green ruined that like he always did. The Oak boy couldn't beat him in a battle, but a simple squeeze of his thigh was all it took to shatter Red's concentration. The sudden presence of lips flush against his neck were overkill.

"It's movie night," he said concisely and steadily, keeping himself composed and trying to convince Green that he didn't want it.

"Yeah, and the movie's boring," Green countered, teasing the hand along his boyfriend's thigh until it came to the zipper on his pants. He teased it for a little, brushing the backs of his fingers in the area and teasing Red's shaft. "You're so much more interesting."

Drawing in a sharp breath, the champion tried to pretend that he was calm. Green's lips and hand were poised to gauge both his pulse and his arousal, and he could let neither betray him. "Movie night is supposed to be sexless. Leaf is asleep." His eyes closed softly and he took lots of deep breaths, like he was trying to focus for a battle. It was a state of mind where such things as Green's clenched fist wrapped so tightly around his dick that his knuckles were white, moving so frantically that-

Damn it.

"She is. So unless you want to wake her up, try not to fidget too much. Her wanting to join in if we do is a fifty/fifty chance, and if she'd rather use her mouth for lectures instead of sucking me off, there goes the night." He unzipped Red's pants slowly, and he knew exactly what he was trying to do. The fact he was so hard already given the concentration exercise meant that it was backfiring spectacularly. He smiled and kissed the boy's neck hard, fumbling with the button fly on his boxers next.

Leaf clutched one of the couch's throw pillows and kept it close to her heart, sleeping in a very compact manner with her legs tucked in. She'd settled on the position to watch the movie in, and not meant to fall asleep. She was generally so restless a sleeper that it was a surprise she hadn't rolled over, either falling off the couch or resting her head farther inward toward Red's groin. He was thankful for it, though, because it meant that even as Green drew out his shaft, now hardening rather swiftly, they wouldn't disturb her. He kept up the scratching of her head, as not only did it soothe him, but it kept her complacent and asleep.

Green hadn't been joking about Leaf being a potential time bomb. When she awoke, sometimes she was very aroused and liable to jump the first boy she saw. Other times, she had no libido at all and even got frustrated at them for not being able to get through brushing their teeth without whipping their out. It begged the question of why, then, was Green doing this; running the risk of waking her up. Even if he'd calmed down in recent years he was still a trouble maker, but this was bordering on stupid.

Just to torture Red more, Green's strokes started slow. He didn't hold it it as tight as he usually did, simply rocking his wrist up and down, enough to tease Red and make his head tingle, but not enough to get him off by the dawn. It didn't help that he was, by contrast, so aggressive at his neck, sucking and slurping to give him the loudest possible hickeys he could. It wasn't as loud as the movie, but it was such an uncomfortable and strange sound that it added another element liable to wake up their sleeping girlfriend at any time.

"You are horrible," Red groaned, leaning his head against his boyfriend's shoulder and shutting his eyes tightly. It was such a slow motion that it beckoned him to rock his hips and derive something of actual tangible enjoyment from the process. Another dirty trick, and it worried Red how much being toyed with by Green and used in one of his awful games turned him on.

"I know I am," he chuckled into Red's jaw, tracing kisses along it before seizing the black-haired boy's lips and pulling him into a long kiss. It gave the fire he needed, and he started to stroke faster, enjoying how easily he played him. Red may have been better at battling, but he could play with his heart, mind, and body with such ease that it was almost trivial. The arbitrary designation of movie night as a night without tearing off each others' clothes clearly didn't mean much if he so readily abandoned it for a making out and getting a handjob.

Red was thankful for the kiss, for an easy way to keep himself quiet. As Green's hand went harder and faster, he was thankful for the means of keeping quiet. He wasn't necessarily noisy during sex, but Green knew all the ways to touch him that broke down his composed, quiet demeanor. A brush here, a twist there, and he could have been as loud as Green wanted. He hated how malleable he was, how easily both of his lovers could pull from him things he wanted to keep contained, but he couldn't bring himself to ever ask them to stop, because those places where what made him feel the best.

It may have been rapid, aggressive, and without much flair, but Green's handjob accomplished what it needed to do, and though the concern came to mind that he risked cumming in Leaf's hair when he finished, for the most part Red simply enjoyed what he was being given.

The biggest mistake he made, though, was in assuming he had the game figured out. When Green's teeth seized his lower lip and nibbled gently on it, he heard some rustling and a tearing, a sound so familiar that it pulled Kanto's champion right out of his lusty haze. "I could give you a blowjob instead," he offered and pulled away from the kiss, noting that Green's cock was out. There had initially been a pang of jealousy when he first saw how better endowed his boyfriend was, but after enjoying Green's cock rather thoroughly a couple times, those feelings rarely ever came up.

"Not a chance," Green said confidently, rolling the condom on. He felt a few droplets of pre spill out of Red's tip, and he reached up to get it onto his fingers before resuming the quick strokes. Each time he came down all the way, his fist made a dull slapping sound against his groin, another little element that widened his shit-eating grin.

"We did anal this afternoon." As his composure ebbed, Red started to tend a little more frantically to their sleeping girlfriend's head, though he didn't notice. "Vigorously."

"Yeah, we did." Though the condom came out of the packet lubricated rather well, he spat on his hand and started to stroke his own cock a little, just to get it a little wetter. "But now I want it again. I guess I just like your ass better; don't tell Leaf."

Red rolled his eyes, but the mention of the girl's name frightened him. She let out a loud snore and turned a little, her head looking up and now halfway up his thigh, closer. He cursed under his breath, knowing that Green was going to fuck him regardless, and slowly started to raise himself up for Green to slip under. "Quickly," he hissed, trying to keep his knee perfectly level so that she didn't slip off and roll onto the floor. It was a delicate operation that went off with a lot of luck.

Coming back down proved a little trickier. Green had continued jacking him off, which meant maintaining his position drew more precarious with every stroke beckoning him to thrust. He was also now aroused enough that feeling Green's slick tip against his rear invoked an urge to slam down onto it, feel it all inside of him with one stroke. The champion shuddered as he restrained himself, and eventually he managed to get all the way down without incident.

Until Green immediately threw it all away. Red's ass was still loose enough to fit him perfectly after their vigorous afternoon session over the kitchen counter, so Green had no qualms about fucking his boyfriend just as hard. He rocked his hips upward to get a bounce going and encourage Red to start moving, and Leaf's head got quite a lot of mileage out of the push. It bounced up, then hit Red's firm thigh, and both boys drew in a sharp breath of hope.

Leaf groaned and opened her eyes, turning to face the boys with a confused expression. Or, it was bedroom eyes. Both boys read it differently. "Why?" was all she asked, turning her body a little so that she faced toward the boys instead of the TV. Perhaps it had been all their sounds and the growing scent of arousal and pre, but Leaf had woken up horny, to their relief, but neither knew for certain until she leaned in and took Red's head between her lips.

The black-haired boy moaned, and with the weight of being subtle gone, began to rock on Green's cock eagerly. The hand disappeared from around his shaft, but now Leaf's wet, hot mouth slowly took him in instead, and even if her lips didn't cling as tightly as Green's fingers, he was in paradise. No matter the act, it always felt better when both of his lovers were involved, adding a wonderful thrill to the entire experience. Green's marvelous cock in his ass and Leaf's skilled mouth on his dick; there was nothing in the world he could have wanted more. It fulfilled him in ways battling never could.

Being awoken by the boys having sex hadn't surprised her as much as it should have. She'd been dreaming about it, she remembered foggily. Or maybe she'd just been in that place between slumber and lucidity, aware of their sordid goings on. It didn't matter much to her, since she'd been horny when movie night started and considered excusing herself for some battery-powered relief before she'd accidentally fallen asleep. There'd be no need for that now.

Vindication was Green's greatest reward. He'd not only managed to break this silly notion of celibacy night, but managed to break Red's resolve and catch Leaf in a good mood. The fact he was balls-deep in Red's ass was merely a bonus. A tight, warm, clenching bonus, whose hand sought out his to hold on tightly, and whose neck was begging for a flurry of hot, hungry kisses that the gym leader readily provided. His other hand slid into Leaf's soft hair, pressing down on her head and urging her deeper onto Red's cock in a bid to control the whole situation.

She rolled her eyes at his treatment, but hardly tried to fight it. She bobbed her head happily along Red's shaft, taking a bit more of him in with every motion. It was the millionth time they'd ended up this way, and she knew when he'd rock up and how high, so she adjusted her motions accordingly. Once she was all the way down, she held there for a moment, then slid back up. She wrapped a hand around his now slick shaft, stroking him as readily as Green had, while her lips and tongue tended to what remained. Her other hand reached down to Green's balls, toying with them in the way she knew would drive him wild. It was a wildness he'd take out on Red's ass, and the entire cycle fed back to her. They were in perfect synch that way.

There was only one time when Red exposed himself emotionally. Between the two of them and their combined efforts, Red panted and moaned and let words slip from his lips without putting the careful thought into them that he otherwise did. There was no stopper on his emotions or how he conveyed them, because he loved them and they understood him. They were the only ones he'd never hide himself from. It wasn't because of Green's cock stimulating his prostate or Leaf's tongue assaulting his sensitive frenulum. It was Leaf and Green themselves.

Given the dual treatment and prior handjob, they all assumed Red would spill first. It was a surprise, then, when Green started his pre-orgasm spree of rapid thrusts, holding tightly onto Red's hips and sinking his teeth down into the boy's shoulder. It held him in place to be violated, though from Red's point of view 'violated' was too emotionally-driven and inaccurate a word. What mattered, regardless of wording, was that Green fucked his ass frantically for thirty seconds, being absolutely relentless, and then immediately he stopped, and the tip of the condom inflated as he came. He shuddered and bit a bit harder before withdrawing his teeth and kissing the skin instead.

Red came shortly after, and Leaf was prepared for it. His tell was not nearly so obvious, but the unmistakable groan he made came at a pitch that only happened when his knees buckled. He unloaded into her mouth, and she brushed some hair out of her face as she swallowed it down and pulled her head up.

The three shared a smile as Red got off of Green's lap and Green tossed the used condom. Then, they leaned in to a long three-way kiss, until Green grabbed Leaf's breast and Red squeezed her ass, signaling that she was next to have a turn in the middle.

Movie night was never sexless again.


End file.
